Attempts have been made to create practice targets for goal-oriented sports; some of which are currently on the market. However, all of these attempts have failed to achieve widespread market success due to various factors such as difficulty in mounting/dismounting devices, high costs of manufacturing the device, devices that are only capable of being used on a single size goal and are not adjustable, and the device disrupts normal use of a goal when installed.
For example, the most popular practice target currently on the market consists of hanging a sheet in front of the soccer goal with holes cut out of the corners or sides for target areas. This sheet is held taut by securing three sides to the goal posts and crossbar with straps (see patent US20080076606). Not only is this apparatus difficult to set up and take down, but it can only be used on a specific size goal, and restricts access to the goal while in place. Despite these drawbacks, this product has seen some market success and currently retails between $70-$390 per device.
What is needed, therefore, is a goal scoring practice device that provides a target for training and is also easily mounted and dismounted from any size soccer goal or other similar structure.